Epiphany
by AquaBlueTonksLove
Summary: Remus never realized what was right in front of him. Remus/Tonks


This is my first fanfiction so I desperately want feedback! Be brutally honest if you have to be! Thanks in advance.

Obviously, this is right after Tonks confesses her love for Remus in Half-Blood Prince.

Epiphany

Staring into his eyes, she knew that he felt the same way. With the things that he said, sometimes she wondered if was just a pigment of her imagination; something to give her a small glimmer of hope that he might have some kind of feelings for her that would make him forget all of his reasons for not letting this happen. At that thought, a painful lump rose in her throat. She took a deep breath and bit her lip. She tried to tiptoe out of the room without anyone noticing. The last thing she needed was a pep talk right now. She closed the door as quietly as possible and walked briskly down the corridor wiping her eyes as she went. She had gotten about halfway down the hall when she heard the door close. She heard the person sigh and she immediately knew who it was.

_The last person that I need to talk to right now. _She thought.

"Nymphadora," he said with a quiet, raspy voice.

"Remus, it's Tonks." She said her voice cracking.

"I think we need to talk." He said his voice a little louder.

"Remus, I'm through with the talking. It's always the same thing: 'We can't do this', 'I'm too old for you', 'I'll hurt you', 'You wouldn't have any money' 'You'd be a social outcast'. Do you think I don't know all of those things? Do you think I don't know that it's going to be hard? That some people that I know will never speak to me again? That we won't have much to live on? That if you don't take your potion I could be dead? Of course I do, but the point here is I don't care! I'm willing to sacrifice friends and take risks because I love you! That's what matters! If I didn't have you, it wouldn't matter if I was rich, protected, and had all of the friends in the world. Life wouldn't be worth living! Why can't you just see that?"

By this point, she was sobbing.

Remus stood there staring. It was like he'd had an epiphany. The happiness and love that had been out of his reach for his entire life had been staring him straight in the face, but he had been pushing it away. His kind might not deserve happiness, but Tonks did. She had told him over and over again that he was her only way to happiness and he couldn't deny her of that anymore. It hurt him too much. His heart broke into a million pieces as he saw Tonks's red and blotchy face, shaking legs, and heaving chest.

"Tonks..." he whispered, his voice cracking, as he walked towards her.

"You know what? Never mind..." she whispered back. Then, she disapparated.

Remus stood there; his heart racing. He had to find her somehow. He immediately realized where she was. He apparated to the hallway outside her flat. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door slowly. As he stepped into the room, he heard loud sobbing noises coming from her bedroom. He felt a lump rise in his throat as he made his way towards the noise, dodging the contents of her messy living room as he went. When he reached her room, he saw Tonks lying on her stomach with her head buried in her pillow and visibly shaking.

"Dora, sweetheart..." He whispered, trying to keep it together.

"Go away, please. I really can't take it." She cried, in a heartbreaking tone Remus had never heard before.

"I'm afraid I can't. You really need to hear this." She clutched the pillow tighter and he went to sit beside her on the bed. "I can't do this to you anymore. Another piece of my heart breaks every time I hear you plead with me that we can make this work and with every tear that falls down your face. I know some of actions may have said differently, but I love you, Nymphadora and I just can't stay away anymore."

He sat there running his fingertips along her spine, waiting for some type of reaction.

Slowly, she turned around to face him with tears still streaming down her face.

"What?" she whispered.

"I love you, and I'd give anything to try to make this work; that is if you'll still have me", he whispered back.

With that, Tonks leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was anything but gentle. It was filled with the longing and want that had been building up inside of them for over a year.

As they kissed, Remus felt a lump rising in his throat as he saw Tonks's hair slowly change from dull brown to bright pink. Why had he been denying himself (and Tonks) of this for so long?

"Merlin, I love you so much." She gasped and she began to remove his shirt.

~The End~

Thanks for reading! Please review and be honest!

Megan


End file.
